


Missing You

by SteamRunner



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamRunner/pseuds/SteamRunner
Summary: Sweden is trying to do paper work he has to get done.  But his mind keeps wandering back to a certain man, his love of his life, Åland





	Missing You

Sweden couldn’t focus at all on his work. He sat at his desk trying to get some paper work done. He knows what he has to write, but continuously taps the pen to the page as if didn’t know what to write at all. His mind kept wandering off to the thought of his boyfriend, Åland. Right now all he wanted was for Åland to come up from behind him and wrap his muscular arms around him like he always does to surprise him.

Sweden misses the cute little coy smile his boyfriend has on his face when he teases him, as his eyes lingered on him for a good amount of time. Those eyes, fuck those gorgeous blue eyes that matched his, but contrasted with his brown hair beautifully. He could stare at his face all day, kiss his soft but supple lips. Sweden gently set down his pen and picked up his phone that was next to him opening to photos. After a quite bit of searching he settled on a cute pic of Åland and him. It was the both of them on the night of midsummer eve. He zoomed into the photo so he could look at just Åland. He smiled softly to himself as he looked down at the photo on the screen. He had an adorable big grin oh his face. Sweden put his thumb up to the picture and brushed his cheek. They where at Sweden’s house having a late night dinner, and when they where talking Åland would put on his lower sexy voice. 

God his voice, Sweden thought shutting his eyes as his head ran threw certain senerios. “Hey sweetie.” Åland would normally greet Sweden when he came over to stay or visit for a while. This has never failed to fill Sweden’s heart up with joy. He wanted to hear that his sweet voice right now. Exiting out of photos he decided to try and give him a call, but was hesitant thinking if he should at first. He knew Åland had important stuff to do right now but he should be almost done. After sitting there for a few minutes to see if he should call or not, he made the decision and called. After a few rings there was no answer.

Sweden sighed, he knows Åland had much of a work load as he did, but he was still a little sad when he wasn’t going to be able to his voice right now. But then Sweden got the idea to go threw his voice mails, as he still has some from Åland that he hasn’t deleted yet. He choose a random recent one bringing it up to his ear as he was talking to him on the phone. “Hey Sweden”, it started. It was a normal conversation asking for Sweden to call him back. But damn if his voice didn’t make Sweden’s heart flutter. Åland’s voice was smooth, his Åland Swedish dialect clearly be heard when he talked, which Sweden found so adorable. He could listen to Åland talk to him for hours.

It’s even better early in the morning when he just gets up, because it’s gruffly and more deep. It drives Sweden insane all the time. Before he puts his phone down he quickly gives Åland a little short text. It reads, Hey gave you a call earlier and you didn’t pick up so I am assuming you are still busy. Call me back when you can. Miss you, love Sweden. Thinking that would help, Sweden tried to start working again. But that didn’t seem to help at all as Åland would just creep back into him mind again. He knew he couldn’t finish this document right now, not with Åland on his mind so he decided for the best to set it aside for later, when his mind was clear and focused. Sweden gets up from his work desk going over to a chair in the living room to sit down. He takes his phone with him, sitting down on an arm chair as he gently seeping into it. Setting his phone down on the little end table next to him. Tilting his head back as he closes his eyes. Sweden lets his mind wander back to the comforting thought of Åland.


End file.
